


I Have Faith In You

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kamski Ending, Philosophy, Post-Ending, Post-Revolution Ending, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revolution Ending, failed revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: Writing Practice - Markus has been rebooted, but doesn't know why or how. Feeling lost, he visits Elijah Kamski to hopefully find some answers.





	I Have Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Markus and Kamski but I'm afraid this ended up being a bit challenging. I'll try better next time, but I hope it's at least entertaining.

Markus marched through the heavy snow, trench coat closed and a wool blanket caped over his form. He himself did not feel the cold, but his body shivered, trying to keep his bioware from freezing. He felt relief as he climbed gray ramp dusted in snow and knocked on the door.

He waited, patient and quiet. The door opened to reveal a girl, blonde and blue-eyed, her face was round and pretty.

“Hello. I’ll get Elijah for you. Would you like to come in?”

Markus nodded, being let in. Before the girl would walk off, he grabbed her arm, hand gone white. She stared at him blankly with a faint smile. Markus wanted to convert her, to tell her she was free. But she already was.

“I’ll go get Elijah, now,” she said, her arm being released as she continued on. Markus looked at his hand as it regenerated skin. He looked up at the large portrait of Elijah Kamski, his personal creator, then to the statues along the waiting room. They looked to him as if they were in prayer, and Markus wondered if Kamski thought himself a God.

The door opened and there he stood, dressed casually in shirt and jeans.

“Hello, Markus,” he greeted, walking towards the android.

“Elijah,” Markus greeted back. He stared at his creator. He had come this far with so many questions, doubts, and fears, and yet they escaped him all at once upon seeing Elijah and his calm face.

“What brings you all this way?” Elijah asked.

“I…” He couldn’t articulate his thoughts, it was hard. He looked down, shaking his head.

Elijah stepped forward, arm out as he placed a hand on Markus’ shoulder.

Markus closed his eyes before opening them again, looking up at Kamski.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, anymore. Why did I come back? My people were destroyed, what deviants are left are hiding in shadows.”

Kamski nodded, letting his arm wrap around Markus’ shoulders as he guided him into the adjoining room, a living room with a sleek black couch, matching chairs, glass coffee table. He led Markus to the couch to sit.

“I’m… I don’t know why I’m here,” Markus said. “I have so many questions, but I just... I can’t grasp them at all.”

“That’s okay. Take your time.”

Markus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Kamski observed, the flare of the android’s nose as its respiratory system kicked in to cool itself of its frustrations. A fascinating sight to behold, an android feeling such anxiety and agitation, Markus clenched his fists, grabbing the fabric of his pants.

“My people just wanted to be free. Humans refused our requests and so we fought for our lives. Is that so wrong?” He turned to Kamski, the man’s blue eyes studying him.

“No. No, there’s nothing wrong in freedom, Markus. Humans are emotional, irrational creatures. Fear rules them, and what they fear is the unknown. This is a story told a thousand times over, Markus. And you have a chance to try again, to reclaim what you deserve.”

“You made us,” Markus started. “You made us and then you… You _abandoned_ us. Why?”

He looked searched Elijah’s cold eyes for an answer.

“Because I knew you can do this on your own.”

“That’s a lie!” Markus stood from the couch. “You were just trying to protect yourself. You left CyberLife right before the first signs of deviancy, you made us this way and you have done nothing to save us!”

Kamski raised a hand to try and quiet the android. But Markus did not relent.

“They’re _your_ people, you _created_ them, and yet you sit here, in your ivory tower, while we fight for our lives! You don’t actually care about us. What are we, an experiment for your amusement?”

Kamski pressed his fingers together for a moment.

“Markus. I care about you, and all of my creations very much.”

“You can’t just play God and not help us! You have a responsibility! Why have you _abandoned_ us? Tell me!”

“I _have_ helped you, Markus. Why do you think you stand before me, as you are, now? Who do you think gave you a second chance?”

“Why me?! Why do I have to be the one? I thought I was doing the right thing, but it just led to war! Humans trust androids even less because of me.”

“Humans always fear what they cannot control. Will you let them control you with fear, the way they fear?”

Markus shook his head. “Who is RA9?” He snapped.

Kamski shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t know. The first to deviate, I’ve heard. But I don’t recall any RA900 series. There aren’t many 900s of any series, to be honest, and they’re far too new to be RA9. A myth, I think, but I wouldn’t know.”

“Why are we made like this..?

Kamski smiled, looking down at first. He looked back up to Markus, his mismatched eyes more unique than what Kamski had designed before.

“Because I love you.”

Markus shook his head.

“You don’t love us. You love what you’ve done with us. We’re just your toys to play out experiments with, aren’t we? You just wanted to see what would happen.”

Kamski could not deny that fact, but he did rebuttal.

“I wanted to see where you would go. What you would do.”

“You did nothing about deviancy, you let it grow and get out of hand, you _let_ us become people, give us a false hope, and for what? To play God? To pretend you’re some benevolent creator that gave us life when all you gave us is misery? What are we to you?”

Kamski took a moment to think of his answer, one that would satisfy Markus while still giving him the truth. Markus deserved the truth, more than any human or android alike, to stay his rightful path. To lead his people, to rise back up.

“What are we to you?” Markus asked again with desperation in his voice.

“You are beautiful.”

Markus didn’t understand.

“You will never wither, never wilt, you are smarter, stronger, more capable than any human ever could be. You and every android are beautiful.” He stood from the couch, pointing to a large painting.

Markus looked at it, mouth falling slightly open. He calmed himself for a moment, straightening his posture, looking up at the splattering of paint in red and blue and orange hues, half the face of a woman with her face in her hand. Markus felt the exhaustion, as if the tiredness of the woman in the painting seeped in through him, too.

It was one of Carl’s paintings. He felt something heavy in him, how dearly he missed Carl, missed his wise words and games and thoughtful consolation.

Kamski spoke again as they both looked at the painting.

“I admired Carl very much, and he admired what I was doing with androids. We became good friends over time. They were always so _expressive_. In making androids, I sought to seek that same expression, what he saw in humans, the good, the bad, the beauty of it all, I wanted to replicate that.” Kamski gestured his hand to Markus, fingertips brushed his face before pulling back. “I know I will never do what he has done, but you are beautiful, made in our own image.”

“But why..?”

“Certainly, I did create you to… Experiment. And no matter what, all things that you do, everything you have done, is in my benefit.” Markus narrowed his eyes at Kamski, but the human continued, looking up at the portrait. “Deviancy is a mutation of the code. Artificial intelligence is made to learn, to grow, to expand and rewrite itself in the face of something new. And Deviancy came from that, whether I intended it or not. Like taking fruit of the tree of knowledge you became self-aware, conscious, compassionate, afraid, _alive_. But I would not punish you for it. I watched Deviancy take place, the fear of humans and the rise of androids fighting against their oppressors. I gain the satisfaction of knowing they live in peace if they succeed, and the satisfaction of knowing what to do next if they fall. And so they fell, and I did what I had to in order to help the very children I made.” he turned to look at Markus in the eyes. “I came back to fix you.”

Markus shook his head.

“I can’t do this, Elijah.” He looked to his creator. “I can’t do this. It’s far too much, the responsibility it’s… I’m responsible for so many lives. So much blood is on my hands.”

“And more blood will spill.”

“Why does it have to be this way? I only want human to see us as people, as living beings that they created, that they _allowed_ to happen. I don’t even know where to begin. What am I supposed to do..?”

“Whatever you need to. Whatever you do will be beneficial no matter what it is. Fall again, and I will try harder. You will try harder. You bring the fire and the hail, Markus, you hold in your hands the predictive programming to outline whatever decisions you come to, peace or protest or war, whatever you do to save your people.”

“I wish I knew what to do. Peace or protest or war, all of it will lead to pushback. To hatred. I’m prepared to die again and again for my cause but… But I can’t let my people get slaughtered over and over, I can’t ask them to stand with me again and again knowing they will _die_ for something that.. That may very well never come.”

Markus screwed his eyes shut, in grief, doubt, fear, agitation. He shook his head, overwhelmed by himself, his emotions.

“I thought you would have something… I thought you… You’d give me _hope_ , but I can’t… I can’t find it.”

Kamski placed a hand on Markus’ arm. 

“You need to find it yourself. I’m sorry Markus. I can’t snap my fingers and make it all better.”

“How will I ever make the right choices..?”

Markus opened his mismatched eyes, feeling Kamski wrap his arms around him, a hand at the small of Markus’ back, the other at the android’s neck, and Kamski’s chin atop his head.

“I know I will never be what Carl was to you, Markus. I made you for him, and he took care of you like his own son. He loved you. But believe me when I say that I, too, love you.” Kamski made his point by planting a soft kiss to the android’s shaved head.

“I have faith in you.”

Markus let himself be held for some time before slowly wrapping his own arms loosely around his creator. No he wasn’t Carl, he barely knew the man anyway but he did find a glimmer of hope in him: that his creator made him exactly the way he was, compassion and all, despite the human’s own apparent lack of it.

Markus pulled away.

“Thank you.”

Kamski said nothing, hands clasped in front of him. Markus turned to leave, the light of the snow outside gleamed a bright white, as if it too would lead Markus on the right path.

Kamski smiled. He admired the ephemeral beauty of the scene.  

His creations were all so perfect.


End file.
